Lucas vs Haley!
by That New OTH Addiction
Summary: Hey OTH Fans! Remember that one time when Haley caught Lucas playing with himself? Yeah me neither! Let's read it and see what happens! Rated M because its dirty!
1. Chapter 1

_Author Notes: I don't own One Tree Hill. If I did, Season 6 would have been the end. And Julian would have gotten hit by a bus and eaten by a bear. But hey at least we got Alex out of the deal! What nobody likes Alex? Shit._

_This story takes place after 1.17, Spirit in the Night and kinda goes from there. Now this is my 1st story so I would love to hear from you guys. Assuming anyone is going to read this…_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas Vs. Haley round 1<strong>

Lucas Scott was sitting at his desk and he was doing the same thing he had been doing every day since returning from the Classic. His pants were around his ankles and on his computer screen was a video of his best friend Haley in her Ravens cheerleading uniform. He had made his other best friend Mouth tape the routine so he could watch it.

"Damn she looks good…" He grunted as he watched his usually quiet friend jump around. He had never seen her like this. His eyes were all over her body.

Her shapely legs.

Her flat toned stomach.

Her amazing ass.

Her perky breasts.

Her hair bouncing around wildly as she moved around.

"You look so fucking sexy right now…" Lucas growled as he furiously worked his dick. It had been his new addiction. He had never really looked at Haley as anything more than just a friend. but ever since she started hanging around his half brother Nathan, he started to notice her. Haley was fucking sexy. And even though he was still going his Brooke and Peyton stuff, he found that jerking off to Haley was pretty fun.

"Damn it, Haley…"

And after seeing her in the uniform for the first time by the pool, he was hooked. He knew that he would never get the chance to fuck her in real life so he had to stick to his fantasies. After all, even though he loved Haley, she could be a real prude. And if he ever brought up the idea of having sex even as a joke she would probably dismiss the idea immediately. Hell, even that idea turned him on even more. Getting his stuck up best friend to admit that she liked to fuck and that she wanted to fuck him. That would be amazing.

However, he was so focused on the screen that he didn't even hear that someone was coming down the hallway towards his bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Haley James walked down the hallway towards her best friend's bedroom. She hadn't seen him since they got back from the Classic. Actually she had been avoiding him since they had got back. Lucas had been acting strange around her lately. Sometimes he would look at her in that some way he would look at Peyton or Brooke. Like he was undressing her with his eyes or imagining what it would be like…she quickly dismissed that line of thinking.<p>

At one time, maybe she looked at Lucas like an option before but once the two headed cheer monster breezed into their lives, Lucas seemed like a pipe dream. But even still the looks were creeping her out and yet at the same they were kind of turning her on. And honestly that was a little confusing to her.

But today, today she and her best friend were going to settle whatever this thing was between them.

Haley stopped short of going into his bedroom. She could hear Lucas in the room and he was grunting, moaning and occasionally saying her name.

"What the hell?" Haley whispered and tiptoed up to the doorway.

She looked into his bedroom and saw her best friend sitting in his desk chair with his pants in a pool. She could tell what he was doing. She wasn't that surprised about the jerking off. She caught him doing that more than once over the years. The thing that kept her from going into the room was the fact that Lucas Scott was jerking off to a video of her. Haley for just stood there silently watching him stroke himself.

"I wish I was fucking you right now, Haley. Filling you up with this dick…" Lucas hissed as he continued jacking himself off.

Haley felt her knees go a little weak from that statement. She kept listening and watching him. Hearing Lucas say those words had hit her pretty hard. So that she was getting pretty horny from watching this show. She leaned into the doorway a little more to get a better view.

* * *

><p>Lucas went to restart the video and it was then that saw a familiar face in the reflection on the screen. Haley James was standing in the hallway watching him play with himself. Usually when she caught him doing this, she would announce that she was coming into the bedroom and he had 30 seconds to put his clothes on. Instead she was watching him.<p>

Haley was watching him.

He felt his dick twitch slightly from the thought. Well if she wanted a show, he would give her one.

Lucas clicked on the media player and began watching Haley dance around on his monitor once more. But instead of talking to the imaginary Haley in his head, he was going to talk to the real one in the hallway.

"I have been jacking off to you everyday, Haley…" Lucas moaned and turned his chair sideways so Haley could get a good look at his length.

* * *

><p>"Ohmigawd…" Haley whispered and leaned against the wall.<p>

After all of these years, she had finally saw Lucas's dick and of course it was bigger than she had imagined. He wasn't super long but his dick was pretty thick. It was perfect. And he just said he been doing this every day. Every day Lucas Scott had been jacking off to her.

Not Brooke Davis, the slutty cheerleader with the hot body.

Not Peyton Sawyer, the tortured misunderstood cheerleader with the long legs.

He had been thinking about her.

She listened closely once more and heard Lucas speak again.

"I want your mouth around my cock right now, Haley. I bet you are an amazing cocksucker." Lucas knew his words were having some effect on Haley. If he said the right words, maybe he could get Haley to come over and help him. He could hear her moving to close the door. So he stepped up his dirty talk.

"I wish you would get on your knees in front of me and let me fuck your mouth until I came in it…" Lucas had stopped jacking off and he was just holding himself waiting for Haley to make her move.

Haley swallowed hard. If she went into that room, she knew what was going to happen. It was in that moment that Haley had noticed that she had been rubbing her crotch. She felt so warm between her legs. This was seriously the most erotic moment she had ever been a part of. It felt kinda wrong but at the same time, Haley had never been so horny before in life.

"Just go in there…"

* * *

><p>Lucas heard the floor creak and he quickly turned his chair around to make it seem like he still didn't know Haley was there. Once he heard her close the bedroom door and he smiled. Maybe this was going to happen. Then, Haley turned the chair around so that they where face to face.<p>

"Oh my god…" Haley looked down at his cock once again and it looked even bigger now that she was closer to him. Did he really want to put that 'monster' in her mouth? And why did it sound like a good idea? She took another deep breath and tried regain her focus.

"So, you want me to suck your dick for you and then you wanna fuck me? Why should I let any of this happen?"

Lucas smiled as he looked at Haley's outfit and it made his dick twitch. She was wearing her standard tight ass blue jeans that made her sweet little ass look even hotter than usual. She looked like she had been poured into her t-shirt and it rode a little high above her belly button. He could tell she had been hitting the gym because her stomach looked even better than it did in the video. And then he looked at her breasts and he could swear that he came just a little bit from looking at her. He could feel it.

If he played this just right, he could end up fucking Haley James in his bed. Or pretty anywhere in the house since no else was home.

"Because Haley, I have wanted to fuck you since I saw you in that cheerleader uniform at the Classic. I know you are my best friend but I can't stop thinking about how much I wanna fuck you."

"I think I wanna let you fuck me…" Haley answered back. She just kept watching his dick. He imagined that his hand was hers and what it would be like to have his dick in her mouth. Sure he was like a brother to her and she had never seen anything this fucking sexy in her life.

"But first I really want you to put your dick in my mouth…" Haley gasped.

"Ok…" Lucas got from his desk chair and stood in front of Haley. He was so turned on that Haley could just breathe on his cock and he would have shot his load all over her.

Haley smiled sweetly and slowly sank down to her knees without breaking her eye contact with Lucas. Once she was down on her knees and his dick was in her face, she could honestly feel the heat coming from it. She took another deep breath in and reached out and touched his dick for the first time. She was absolutely amazed at how heavy his dick was in her hand. Haley gave it a few tugs and Lucas responded with a low moan.

"Do it harder…"

Lucas groaned as Haley started jerking him with a little more force. It felt amazing. Haley was a fast learner as she picked up the pace of movements but still keeping a tight grip on his member.

"Haley…" Lucas gasped and placed hand on the back of Haley's head. Her dark brown hair felt so silky in his fingers as he held her head in place. He looked down at Haley and she let the tip of her tongue touch the slit of his dick. He felt a spark shoot through his dick and settle in his stomach.

"Have you ever thought about doing this before?" Lucas didn't want to admit it but he really wanted to hear Haley admit that she had thought about this before today. That he wasn't the only pervert in this friendship.

"Honestly…" Haley paused and let her tongue run over along the sides of his dick. Letting her taste buds get familiar with the flavor of his dick. Damn, she liked it. Haley liked it so much that she dragged her tongue all over Lucas's dick again. She kept making these wet slurping sounds as licked it. It was like a Popsicle that never melted. She kept doing this a few more times before she finally answered him.

"Lucassss…I have been thinking about sucking your dick and fucking you since freshman year…I have always wanted you. No matter who you were with and I was with…I wanted you…" Haley admitted.

When she said that, Lucas could swear that his knees were going to buckle. Haley was down on her knees licking his dick and it was better than he could have ever imagined. She wanted him too. So at least now he could fully enjoy this wonderful feeling without guilt. Fuck, she was good at this licking thing. How was he supposed to last with her doing that? Then he felt that familiar tingle in his balls and he knew that his orgasm was going to happen soon.

"Haley, you are going to make me cum…" Lucas groaned.

Haley didn't really hear what he said. She was completely lost in the moment. After admitting those things to Lucas, she just wanted to enjoy his dick for as long as she could. She kept licking it and sucking on the sides of it. She still hadn't put him in her mouth yet. This was waay more fun for now. The tutor had changed up her licking technique and had been taking these really slow licks that started at his base, went up length and back down again.

"H-hales…I am gonna…" Lucas grunted. He tried to hold it in but it was too late. As Haley's tongue got to the tip of his cock once more, he began to shoot his hot load. The orgasm didn't faze Haley. She just figured that maybe she start sucking on his head to avoid a mess. She put her mouth on the tip of his dick and started stroking his dick slowly. It was like she was trying to control how fast he came. Haley just kept moving her lips down and up his dick as if he wasn't cumming. In fact that made it even better. She could just keep swallowing his load as she sucked it.

Lucas kept thrusting his hips forward pushing himself into her mouth. He through his head back and put his hands on either side of Haley's head and continued spilling his orgasm down Haley's throat. When he finished cumming, he didn't stop sliding himself in and out of the girl's mouth. Instead he spoke.

"I don't wanna stop…do you?"

Haley pulled back until Lucas's dick was out of her mouth. She looked up at Lucas as she gasped for air.

"I thought you wanted to fuck my mouth…"

As soon as she said it, Lucas pushed her face towards his dick. Haley quickly opened her mouth and let Lucas fill her mouth with his thick member. Then, the basketball player grabbed Haley's hair and bunched into his fist. He made it into a ponytail and used it to keep her head still as he rocked himself in and out of her best friend's mouth just like she wanted. Lucas groaned as his dick was coated with Haley's saliva. There was so much of it that there was a growing wet spot on Haley's shirt.

"This feels so fucking good…do you like it Hales?" He asked.

Haley couldn't really answer. His dick was just too big for her to say anything at all. Her mouth felt absolutely full. But she wanted more. Haley brushed Lucas's hand off of her hair and took a deep breath in. She relaxed her throat muscles and allowed Lucas to push himself as far as he could into her. The young tutor did gag a little at first after a few minutes; she was able to get most of his length into her mouth. She grabbed Lucas by the hips and started forcing him into her mouth.

"Holy Fuck…suck that fuckin' dick Haley…god…." Lucas couldn't take too much more. Fuck, no one, not Peyton or Brooke, had ever worked his dick like the way Haley was. She practically had his entire dick in her mouth and was on the verge of making him cum for the second time.

And for Haley, she had never wanted to do anything like this before. When she finally got his dick in her hands, she felt this almost primal urge to make him cum. Not even Nathan had that effect on her. Hell she didn't even kiss him. They just went at it and here she was on her knees letting her best friend in the whole world jam his dick into her mouth.

"I am gonna cum again…Shit…" Lucas didn't get a chance to finish his thought as his second orgasm of the day sent him reeling. And even though he had come only a few minutes before, this orgasm was even more intense than before. His knees did buckle and he fell back into his desk chair. He felt like his soul had been drained out of his body. He could barely keep his eyes open.

Haley stood up from the floor and smiled at her handiwork. She wiped her mouth and began unbuttoning her jeans. She kicked Lucas in the leg which caused him to sit up sharply. Haley made eye contact with and slid out of her jeans slowly.

"This is isn't over Lucas. Now it's my turn."

* * *

><p>Well that was painless. Okay maybe it was a little rough on Haley this time but don't worry. Lucas is next...<p>

The ending was pretty abrupt but I didn't want this shit to be 30 Pages, lol. It is my first post.

There shall be a second part to this in a few days. Please review, after all this is my first story : )


	2. Quick Update

Just a quick update…

Lucas vs Haley round 2 is probably going to be on Sunday.

Sorry for the delay!

It is all Julian's fault.

Because he sucks.


	3. Round 2!

_Welcome back for Round 2. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys like this chapter. And by the way, quick question, why is Clay on the show? I mean he is soooooooooo boring and I mean he is so useless. I mean Steve from '90210 classic' dull. Really, people actually like Clay? What. The. Hell. Anyway on with the show…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Lucas vs. Haley…<strong>_

"_I am gonna cum again…Shit…" Lucas didn't get a chance to finish his thought as his second orgasm of the day sent him reeling. And even though he had come only a few minutes before, this orgasm was even more intense than before. His knees did buckle and he fell back into his desk chair. He felt like his soul had been drained out of his body. He could barely keep his eyes open. _

_Haley stood up from the floor and smiled at her handiwork. She wiped her mouth and began unbuttoning her jeans. She kicked Lucas in the leg which caused him to sit up sharply. Haley made eye contact with and slid out of her jeans slowly. _

"_This is isn't over Lucas. Now it's my turn."_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas vs. Haley Round 2!<strong>

Haley had finally gotten her jeans pulled down and was standing in front of her best friend, Lucas Scott, in just her cotton panties. He could feel his eyes all over her body and it was a very good feeling.

"Did you like the way I sucked you?" Haley asked.

"I loved that shit, Haley…nobody has ever made me feel like that…" Lucas answered back.

How did he always know what to say? She was fucking dizzy from how goddamn horny she was. Haley would have honestly let him keep his dick in her mouth for as long as he wanted. And there was a thought that she never thought she would have. Haley still wanted to suck his dick some more. But dear god, she needed him to make her cum before she did that again.

"Fuck, Haley…you look so damn good…"Lucas looked at Haley standing there in her panties and his cock had amazingly started to get hard once again. God, she was so fucking amazing. He could see the wet spot that had formed in the front of her panties and it just turned him on even more.

"So do you." Haley said. His eyes never stopped roaming all her body. Like he was trying to remember every detail of her body for the next time he was going jerk off to her. She went to pull her panties down but Lucas grabbed her by the wrists to stop her.

"I think I should do that for you…" Lucas said calmly. He grabbed the hem of her panties and pulled them down her legs until they got to her ankles. Then Lucas got a good look at Haley's core. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He took the tip of his index finger and ran up and down the length of her slit.

"Damn you are so wet, Haley…" Lucas put his finger into his mouth to taste Haley's juices. She tasted amazing. He just could not understand how she could taste so good.

"It's because I want you so bad…" Haley felt herself get even wetter from watching Lucas taste her like that. In all of the times she had fingered herself, she had never put her own fingers in her mouth before. Her body trembled once again as she felt Lucas's finger slip inside of her. He let the finger go in and out her slowly for a few moments. It made her entire body feel like there were fireworks going off.

"I want you too, Haley…" He stood up from his seat and tried to give Haley a kiss but to his surprise, Haley stopped him.

"No… I want you down there." Haley said lustfully. She didn't want to be kissed by him. This wasn't about connecting with Lucas at all. They could talk about what this did or didn't mean later. Right now, Haley just wanted to stay in this moment. She sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned for Lucas to come closer.

At first Lucas felt a little rejected but he didn't want to say anything that would take Haley out of the mood.. It was like a switch had been thrown in his brain. He needed to have more of her flavor. He got down his knees and stuck out his tongue so he could slide it between her lips.

"Oh shit…" Haley moaned. His tongue was definitely better than his fingers. It felt so warm and wet. Her body felt like a live wire. Every move his tongue made seemed to hit a different spot on her center. Then he would occasionally switch to sucking on her clit. And when Haley felt his lips clamp onto her clit, she groaned wildly.

"Fuck yes , Lucas! That is the spot!"

Lucas kept sucking on her clit with a newfound intensity. He began fingering her with his index and middle finger as fast as he could. He looked up and could see that Haley was writhing around from his actions. Fuck did that look sexy. He slipped another finger inside of her and pumped his fingers in and out of her.

"Oh my…oh my god I am gonna …"Haley cried out in pleasure and then her orgasm hit her. Her body arched towards the ceiling and her body released this warm liquid all over Lucas's fingers.

Lucas stopped sucking on Haley's clit so he could watch her ride out the orgasm that was currently assaulting her body.

"You are so fucking sexy Haley. I love watching you cum."

He had only been working on her for 20 minutes and she was already cumming. Haley shut her eyes tightly and tried to catch her breath. God, Lucas Scott was an amazing pussy licker.

Lucas stood up and looked at the naked girl laying on the bed. He spent the last week jacking off to her and now here was his chance. Haley looked like she was on a different planet so he figured that he might as well push is luck further. Lucas quickly settled himself between Haley's smooth legs and held himself up with one arm. He started rubbing his cock up and down the length of her slit.

Haley's eyes shot open when she felt Lucas's tip sliding between her lips. His dick felt even better than his tongue. She looked down and saw that Lucas was lining himself up to enter her walls. She looked up at her best friend and stared straight into his eyes. And she said the only thing she could think of.

"You better fuck me good, Lucas." Haley moaned.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah I know, I know. GOD ARE THEY EVER GOING TO HAVE SEX? <em>

_But first, how about we answer some fan mail from Chapter 1…._

_Sunshine – Julian is a pansy. And if the show stopped at Season 6, I would have never gotten my dear sweet Alex. But yeah Julian should have drown in the river during Season 8. Or died in a snow drift during the season 7 finale._

_Pam211 – Yeah I haven't liked Brooke since Season 5. I swear Julian ruined her. _

_Lolo – Glad you enjoyed it. There is nothing wrong with laughing at porn. It is pretty funny. _

_Leese – Wow the Brucas writer on the site reviewed my story! Thanks! _

_And to the mysterious reviewer – I support any couple on the show that doesn't involve Clay or Julian. I would rather see Junk and Fergie get with Brooke and Quinn. No really I would. Hmmm…Quinn and Fergie…._

_The Final Round should be out at some point next week and so should my next one shot. _

_Thanks for watching!_


	4. FINAL ROUND!

_**Author notes: Well gang, welcome back to Lucas vs. Haley. I think I should take this opportunity to say thanks to everybody who has been reading and reviewing. It makes me feel so very proud to be a pervert! **_

_**Now for the important matter that needs to be discussed, Julian and the bear/moose rape. **_

_**I never knew that I wasn't the only one who thinks Julian Baker is one of the worst characters to ever be featured on a TV show. I also never knew that so many people want to see him get raped by a large woodland creature. Well fear not my loyal readers, I will have something special for you in my next oneshot. And in other news, I just read that Nathan is only going to be in a few episodes of Season 9. How is this different from seasons 7 and 8? He didn't do shit in either of those. The only good thing to come out of Season 7 were the following: Alex.(yes Pam I can hear you booing from the back) and all of those sexy ass outfits Haley wore. I mean FUCK she looked good. Season 8 not so much…wait was my point…oh yeah. **_

_**Julian sucks. **_

_**Stay tuned after the show where I'll answer some reviews! **_

_**And before you ask, Pacey Whitter from Dawson's Creek is the greatest television character ever. Period. (ten cool points if you know where that joke is from)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Lucas vs. Haley…<strong>_

_Lucas stood up and looked at the naked girl laying on the bed. He spent the last week jacking off to her and now here was his chance. Haley looked like she was on a different planet so he figured that he might as well push is luck further. Lucas quickly settled himself between Haley's smooth legs and held himself up with one arm. He started rubbing his cock up and down the length of her slit._

_Haley's eyes shot open when she felt Lucas's tip sliding between her lips. His dick felt even better than his tongue. She looked down and saw that Lucas was lining himself up to enter her walls. She looked up at her best friend and stared straight into his eyes. And she said the only thing she could think of. _

"_You better fuck me good, Lucas." Haley moaned._

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas vs. Haley: FINAL ROUND!<strong>

Lucas looked down at Haley. Her eyes were shut tightly and she was still trying to catch her breath from that amazing orgasm. Every time he slid the tip of his dick up and down the length of her pussy, her body would tremble slightly. And her amazing breasts would jiggle.

"That shit looks so fuckin sexy…" Lucas growled as he circled around her entrance once more and watched Haley shiver again.

"Can't help it…your dick is amazing…" Haley gasped. The tutor could feel that Lucas's head was finally in the right spot. This was it. Lucas Scott was going to stick that giant dick of his inside of her. She held her breath and kept her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes, Haley. I want you to look at me when I put it inside of you…" Lucas ordered.

Haley opened her eyes and looked at Lucas. He staring right back at her. Then it started. The tutor let out an involuntary grunt has his head made its way into her. It felt huge when it was down her throat earlier and now it felt even bigger if that was possible.

"Fuck, Lucas…it's so damn…" Haley tried to finish her sentence but her words got caught in her throat.

"So are you…" Lucas couldn't begin to describe how good Haley's pussy felt just around the tip of his dick. He could just keep his cock right there and he was pretty sure he would cum.

"I need more of you…" Haley whispered.

Lucas started pushing the rest of his length into her slowly, making sure that she could feel every single inch of his dick. Haley moaned and huffed loudly as Lucas continued to fill her with his massive cock. It felt like there was no end to it. Finally, his dick made it all the way inside of her and it felt so good to have him there.

"Haley…" Lucas moaned. He didn't want to start just yet. He could feel her pussy flexing around his dick and he just wanted to enjoy it for a moment. God, her pussy was incredible. He slowly started to fuck Haley and she started moaning right away.

"Oh my god…fuck me…" Haley chanted as her best friend's cock began moving in and out of her. She pulled Lucas down on top of her. She needed to feel the weight of his body on hers. Once Lucas was on top of her, his dick went even further inside of her walls. Lucas's pace was a steady one. His dick was thick that she felt like he was stretching her with every single push of it. The basketball player leaned down and began whispering in her ear.

"God Haley…I wish we had did this a long time ago…you feel so good…I could fuck you all night long…" Lucas made sure that he pushed his cock into her every time he paused.

"I w-would let you…I have wanted your dick inside of me for…ahh…fuck…"Haley held Lucas even tighter. She had never told Lucas but she did have sex with Nathan just once. He just barreled into her for like 5 minutes and then came all over her stomach. This was definitely a better experience than that.

"Do like the way my dick feels in you?" Lucas asked as he lowered his head and sucked on Haley's nipple. He took several big slow licks and gently sucked on it.

"Yesss…god yes…" Haley moaned.

"I am gonna make you cum now…" Lucas grunted. He got up on one knee and placed his other foot on the floor. Haley's legs hooked around his thighs and she was lying on her back still. He held onto her right leg and started pumping his dick into Haley. He looked down and watched her tits bounce up and down. He smiled and started going faster.

"Shit, Luke…shit…" Haley ran her fingers through her hair and looked down at the amazingly huge cock going in and out of her. His dick kept going hitting that same spot deep inside of her and it made her pussy wetter than ever. She put her hand on her stomach to try and brace herself. God she could swear that his dick was poking her in the stomach.

"How does that big dick feel?" Lucas asked.

"Ahhhh….it feels soooo fucking good…gimmie that dick Luke…" Haley couldn't believe how far he was inside of her. Her head was spinning. She felt his hands grip her thighs and her best friend continued slamming into her over and over.

"Fuck that pussy…you're so fucking deep inside of me…" Haley groaned loudly as she could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching.

"God Haley…I love fucking you…" Lucas held onto Haley's slender waist and began putting some force into his stroke. Each movement of his hips shook Haley's body.

"Don't fuckin….don't fucking stop fucking me Lucas Scott…" Haley knew she was going to explode at any moment. His dick was practically bottoming out inside of her. He took both of her legs and put them over his shoulder and actually went just a little deeper and started to hit her spot.

"Take this fucking dick, Haley James…take every fucking inch of my cock…" Lucas shouted as he started to feel his orgasm build up inside of his balls.

"You're gunna make me cum…fuck that pussy Lucas…it's your pussy…it always has been yours…" Haley gripped the comforter underneath her as she exploded all over Lucas's thick cock. Her entire body felt like it was vibrating as she came. It was the single most intense orgasm she had ever felt.

"FUCK!" Lucas shouted as Haley's pussy contracted all around his cock. It almost felt like his dick was being milked. He kept fucking her as hard as he could. He knew was going to cum soon. He put one of Haley's legs back down and he kept his cock buried deep inside of her.

"Don't stop Lucas …just keep fucking me…please keep fucking me…." Haley cried as her orgasm subsided but the pleasure she had gotten from it continued to flow through her body. Lucas picked up his pace once again.

"I am gonna cum Haley…" Lucas pulled his cock out of her pussy and started squirting his hot cum all over Haley's flat stomach. He kept stroking until he was empty once again.

Haley reached down and gently rubbed his cum all over her stomach. She would have let Lucas cum inside of her but having him do it on her was just as nice. But it was all over now.

"God Lucas…"

Lucas looked down at Haley and he left like he was looking at a completely different person. He got back on the bed next to her and Haley rested her head on his chest. He wanted to tell her how he was feeling. How he thought that she was the most incredible woman in the world. And that all he wanted to do was stay here in this room with her and keep making love until they couldn't stand.

But instead of that, Lucas Scott said

"You could have knocked…"

"You could not jerk off to a video of me doing an asinine cheer…" Haley shot back.

Lucas smiled and held Haley close. He didn't know what was going to happen after this but he was really glad that he had Haley James in his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gosh, that was fun. I think we might have to revisit this Laley thing at some point. <strong>_

_**Onto to the reviews…**_

_**Sunshine – I only tease because I love you soooo much! Lol. Yeah I knew Season Six was going to be a bad trip when Brooke got her ass beat in her store. And when Haley had nothing to do. But she did look hot for most of Season six. And something else really awful happened in Season six. But I don't like to talk about it. **_

_**Pam – Everything I do I do it for you. **_

_**Lolo612 – I am glad that you are enjoying yourself. And I hope I didn't disappoint you. **_

_**Baleygurl – And here is your update. Enjoy!**_

_**Danny-Walker – You are fast becoming my 2**__**nd**__** favorite reviewer. Pam is number one but if you keep making Julian Moose Assault jokes, you could be number one in no time. And I think we have stumbled onto the new name of our forums lol!**_

_**Leeese – I am glad you are. I think I like having you around. By the way in case you haven't read Leeese stuff you should. It's good and stuff. **_

_**Ok guys, there will be some more Laley in the future and coming soon chapter 2 of Brooke gets some Mouth and the long awaited Chalex follow-up and the sequel to Clay and Haley's romp. Sounds Like I have a busy day ahead of me. Thanks again for reading and as always…**_

_**Fuck Julian Baker. **_

_**Seriously Mark. This is the guy you thought could carry the show? **_

_**Was Felix too busy?**_


End file.
